101913JackEnter
(3) gaslampTragedian: Is that better (1) calamitousClotho: So, Jack... You are worried about Butlerbot. He gave you the game discs... WITHOUT QUESTION. (5) Nate: this is good (3) gaslampTragedian: Indeed...that seems rather unlike Archibald You must be either a player or GM to use the miniature Layer (1) calamitousClotho: What are you going to do about it? (1) calamitousClotho: You can't have your guardian-bot acting up at such a CRITICAL JUNCTURE ** (3) Jack Oswald looks for his repair kit amongst all the horrible trash everywhere. ** (1) calamitousClotho: Roll an investigate (3) Jack Oswald: 4df+1 => -1,-1,0,-1,1 = (-2) (1) calamitousClotho: You do not find a repair kit (1) calamitousClotho: Maybe if you cleaned up this GODDAWFUL MESS like he REPEATEDLY ASKED YOU TOO before he WENT ON THE FRITZ (3) Jack Oswald: How could I ever do that? Throwing away things is horrible...people are supposed to die but things are ment to last! (1) calamitousClotho: hmm, so what are you going to do, Jack? (3) Jack Oswald: I will go to my Gavilan SC. Hopefully I booted up pesterchum or it might take another hour to get online even with all my mods (3) Jack Oswald: and Pester my server player (1) calamitousClotho: Hmmm, let's roll a computer, did you remember? (3) Jack Oswald: 4dF+4 => 1,1,-1,-1,4 = (4) (1) calamitousClotho: You did! (3) Jack Oswald: He know how long Powerful Ancient Computing technology needs to rouse from it's slumber. (3) Jack Oswald: gaslampTragedian begins pestering aquiredCarne (10) Dean (enter): 23:46 (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Nate, my dear fellow, are you awake at this hour and preferably not covered entirely with boar's blood? (5) Nate: AC: unfortunately (5) Nate: AC: the answer to both questions (5) Nate: AC: is no (5) Nate: AC: but you woke me up anyways (5) Nate: AC: so you ready? (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Ready as I'll ever be. Well there is one thing that's troubling me. Archibald is behaving himself this evening. (5) Nate: AC: that's (5) Nate: AC: bad? (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Absolutely ghastly...he gave me my discs without hesistation and offered to fetch me milk and cookies while I played my game. (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: This is entirely unacceptable. (5) Nate: AC: you motherfucker (5) Nate: AC: you don't wan to know (1) calamitousClotho: Nate, from your previous conversations with Jack, you know that is highly unusual for his Butlerbot (5) Nate: AC: what I had to do to get my disks (5) Nate: AC: lucky bastard (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: If I had to guess it had to do with all the boars blood...and perhaps your insane sister (5) Nate: ((I don't have a sister)) (5) Nate: ((I'm the butcher's son)) ** (3) gaslampTragedian will install his client disk on his high tech state of the art APPLE II Tandy Edition. Or rather he had started installing it about an hour ago ** (3) gaslampTragedian: (Ah sorry got you confused with my old server) (5) Nate: (NP) (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: I think he is just trying to bother me. He knows my writing suffers if I do not experience a dickensian orphen lifestyle for at least a few hours everyday. (5) Nate: AC: man (5) Nate: AC: I though I had problems (5) Nate: AC: but on the the main event (5) Nate: AC: my shits ready (5) Nate: AC: give me the heads up (5) Nate: AC: when you want me to connect (5) Nate: AC: get this shit going (1) calamitousClotho: It still has another few minutes. Looks like you need to S: Wait (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Oh you do! I want to hear a full accounting of your adventure getting your disks as soon as possible (5) Nate: AC: maybe once we can rest (5) Nate: AC: for now, the hunt is on ** (3) gaslampTragedian will take this time to equip his most gentlemanly of specibi, the umbrellakind ** (5) Nate: AC: quick question (5) Nate: AC: you know what we're doing right? (5) Nate: AC: Kate sent me a message with instructions (5) Nate: AC: I kind of skimmed over it (5) Nate: AC: heheh (1) calamitousClotho: Ping! Jack, it's installed (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: I guided Kate through her own entry into the Game, so never you fear. I will take the man's role in this waltz and you just consentrait on not getting the vapors. (5) Nate: AC: you know, your doing a good job (5) Nate: AC: at making me NOT want to help you (11) Sami (enter): 23:59 (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: It was just a joke...sometimes I forget you're far to cool for a little light ribing. (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Or educational establishments in general (5) Nate: AC: I do enjoy ribs (1) calamitousClotho: Jack, I will need you to roll me a Notice when you decide to start up the client program (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Oh it looks like my client software is running, you can connect. (1) calamitousClotho: Nate, have you already installed the server? (5) Nate: ((yes)) (3) gaslampTragedian: 4df+1 => 1,1,0,-1,1 = (2) (1) calamitousClotho: Jack, you see the sillhouette of a giant, pitch black regal figure, a pale, pointy-eared, hairless figure faces him alone, on what appears to be a giant chessboard. ** (3) gaslampTragedian will use his screen capture to record this for future reference ** (1) calamitousClotho: Jack, as Nate connects to you, please describe yourself and your room. (3) gaslampTragedian: Jack himself is a mop-haired kid wearing big lenon style green lensed sunglasses. His clothing is rather wrinkled and dingy looking, his shirt bears the symbol of a mustache. His room is a complete pig sty with trash scattered everywhere. It gives you the impression of being rather like a small hanger or workshop then a room. His computers and such seems to all be incredibly dated and frankenesteined together rather impressively all considering. Archibald, a tall rusty robotic humanoid with a broad, thuggish face holds a tray of cookies. (3) gaslampTragedian: Also of note, stacks of notebooks and old timey fountain pens, probably the source of the instains on his pants (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: You should be able to see me (5) Nate: AC: oh, yeah (12) Nate (enter): 00:09 (12) Nate: ((I'm back)) (3) gaslampTragedian: (last we heard was you saying oh yeah) (12) Nate: ((ok)) (12) Nate: AC: sorry (12) Nate: AC: i ran off to grab some jerky (12) Nate: AC: made me hungry (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Ye gods...do you even know what vegtables are? (12) Nate: AC: yeah (12) Nate: AC: they go in stew (12) Nate: AC: and aren't meat (12) Nate: AC: and are disgusting (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Twas retorical...assuming we ever get to meet each other in game, perhaps i'll prepare for you some of my authentic gruel. You can nearly taste the tears. (12) Nate: AC: sounds salty (1) calamitousClotho: This room has 2 exits. One to the hallway, and one to the closet. So, what do? (12) Nate: AC: jesus, this thing has so many buttons (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Well don't panic...the first thing you need to do is probably expand the dimensions of my room a bit to fit the machines. I haven't exactly tiddied up and all. (12) Nate: AC: a bit (12) Nate: AC: that may be an understatement (12) Nate: AC: do you even have a floor? (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Theoretically? I like to think of my room as a scrapbox of my life. (12) Nate: AC: scrap is right (12) Nate: AC: ok I think I've found the right button (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Huzzah, let's make this by the books then. (3) gaslampTragedian: GT:Ugh now he has me doing it to. (1) calamitousClotho: Nate, as you prepare to expand Jack's room, you notice, there's a surprising amount of this 'grist' stuff here. (12) Nate: AC: hmm, what's that stuff? (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: What stuff? ** (3) gaslampTragedian looks nervously at Archibald..is he up to something? ** (12) Nate: ((CC what does the grist look like?)) (1) calamitousClotho: ((It's just listed in the program as being there. Big fuckloads of grist. Thousands of pieces.)) (1) calamitousClotho: ((Like it's already collected)) (12) Nate: AC: there's this stuff (13) Leon (enter): 00:23 (12) Nate: AC: I'm not sure how to explain it (12) Nate: AC: It's called... grist? (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: It's probably not that important. It's what you use to buy items and such I think in the game. Like Gold. (12) Nate: AC: oh (12) Nate: AC: is there supposed to be this much (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: I haven't the foggiest Idea....might be because a number of our friends came in first. You know to keep the scoring fair. (12) Nate: AC: sweet ** (3) gaslampTragedian is actually getting a bit jittery for some reason ** ** (12) Nate (prepares to do what needs to be done) ** (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: First use the tool (decribes look and location) to exand one corner of my room, then add all three machines there, making sure to leave space to move around them. (12) Nate: AC: alright (2) Doir: Disconnecting from server... (2) Doir (exit): 00:29 (12) Nate: AC: watch your head (1) calamitousClotho: AC, you expand the room without issue (1) calamitousClotho: Almost as soon as the walls move out, the piles of trash spill over into the now available space. (12) Nate: AC: motherfucker (12) Nate: AC: I should have seen that comming (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Er...I...suppose maybe I let things get out of hand. (12) Nate: AC: maybe (12) Nate: AC: I should put this stuff (12) Nate: AC: somewhere else (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: I'll lend a hand...if I must, just don't throw anything away ** (3) gaslampTragedian will try to fashion something into a makeshift shovel to help move all the trash aside ** (1) calamitousClotho: Roll a craft, Jack (3) gaslampTragedian: 4df+3 => 1,1,-1,1,3 = (5) (3) gaslampTragedian: heh heh heh (1) calamitousClotho: Yay Good roll (1) calamitousClotho: you make a shovel (1) calamitousClotho: So you guys spend a few minutes heaping trash in front of the closet. (1) calamitousClotho: Nate roll a notice (12) Nate: 4df+3 => 1,1,1,0,3 = (6) (1) calamitousClotho: Wow nate, you notice that there's a weird blue glow coming out from under the closet door right before you dump a bunch of trash there. (5) Nate (exit): 00:39 (12) Nate: AC: umm, what's with the glowing? (14) Doir (enter): 00:41 (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: You know I haven't a clue but I know I am not to touch it no matter what. (12) Nate: ((CC can I move the view inside the closet?)) (1) calamitousClotho: You guys manage to haul enough trash out of the way to place the devices. Nate, the inside of the closet is all black, like some type of mysterious VOID. ** (12) Nate scratches his head confoundedly ** (12) Nate: AC: ehh (12) Nate: AC: whatever (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Don't bother trying to peep, I've tried all kinds of gadgets to see in there, nothing works. (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: It is a mystery (12) Nate: AC: yeah (12) Nate: AC: I saw jack-shit (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Much like you saw in the rest of my room. (12) Nate: AC: heheh (12) Nate: AC: yeah (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Now deploy those machines. No more dilly dallying or shilly shallying (12) Nate: AC: then stop distracting me ** (12) Nate places the machines into the room ** (1) calamitousClotho: Nate, you place the Machines, but when you drop the Cruxtruder, you drop it from a bit of a height, and it jars the trash mountains, which quickly cover the three machines. (1) calamitousClotho: Did you deploy the character sheet as well? (12) Nate: ((yes)) ** (3) gaslampTragedian quickly snatches his charecter sheet before it can be read ** (12) Nate: AC: what's it say? (12) Nate: AC: don't make me zoom in (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Private Details! Your charectersheet is full of private stuff...I don't want people seeing my stats (12) Nate: AC: fine (12) Nate: AC: spoilsport (12) Nate: AC: welp, back to digging (1) calamitousClotho: Yeah Jack, you don't want them seeing your "#1 Most Wanted in Singapore for Littering" (1) calamitousClotho: Nate, roll Notice (12) Nate: 4df+3 => 1,-1,0,0,3 = (3) (1) calamitousClotho: Nate, you notice that the Closet Door keeps shaking, as if something is SLAMMING into it. ** (12) Nate chooses to ignore the door, things are stressful enough as it is ** ** (3) gaslampTragedian will run to the cruxstruder with his cumbersome old laptop ** (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: Alright now drop something heavy on the lid looking part and get ready to act fast. (12) Nate: AC: hmm (12) Nate: AC: what looks heavy? (1) calamitousClotho: Archibald? Heheh (12) Nate: ((my thoughts exactly)) ** (12) Nate grabs Jack's robo-butler ** (12) Nate: AC: this whould do nicely (1) calamitousClotho: Nate, roll a computer (12) Nate: 4df => 0,-1,1,1 = (1) (1) calamitousClotho: You barely manage to lift this heavy as hell thing, and you notice he's so heavy it's costing you GRIST to lift him. You manage to drop him on it though, and it opens up. (10) Dean: 1d100 => 68 = (68) (1) calamitousClotho: A large purple flickering orb comes out of the top of the tower. (10) Dean: ((sorry)) ** (3) gaslampTragedian will immediatly throw the item from the Cloud Modus into the flashing kernal ** (12) Nate: AC: ok, game time (1) calamitousClotho: Ok. (1) calamitousClotho: Jack, are you really letting me choose which item in your Modus you prototype? (3) gaslampTragedian: I have a feeling I know what it's going to be, and I'm ok with it. Not that jack knows what he's doing (1) calamitousClotho: Jack pulls a white box, about the size of a shoebox, out of his inventory. It crackles with green electricity as it's thrown into the sprite. A moment later, a pillar of white light with green accents seeming to form a face appears before Jack. (3) gaslampTragedian: No Roll D: (12) Nate: AC: dude (12) Nate: AC: what (12) Nate: AC: the (1) calamitousClotho: You let me pick, Jack (12) Nate: AC: FUCK (1) calamitousClotho: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA (12) Nate: AC: are you doing (3) gaslampTragedian: GT: You need to feed the flashing thing an item before you get to far (1) calamitousClotho: By the way, Jack, your clock says 1:45 ** (3) gaslampTragedian will move as quickly as possible to make a cruxite, carve it into a totem with his charecter sheet and bring it to the alchemeter ** (1) calamitousClotho: OK, GT, you want to go fast? first roll an athletics to dodge the cruxite. (3) gaslampTragedian: No more pussy footing around then, since it's to late to turn back (3) gaslampTragedian: 4df+5 => 0,0,1,-1,5 = (5) (1) calamitousClotho: Jack, you spin the wheel and as you turn, you don't even watch it come out of the top of the cruxtruder. You just hold out your arm and catch it. SMOOTH AS BUTTER. (12) Nate: AC: showoff (1) calamitousClotho: Next, you need to go to the totem lathe and carve that thing. (1) calamitousClotho: Roll a computer (3) gaslampTragedian: Heh heh heh (3) gaslampTragedian: 4df+8 => 1,1,1,1,8 = (12) (3) gaslampTragedian: I think an effigy is far to basic for the second time around (3) gaslampTragedian: I'll just make a direct access key (1) calamitousClotho: Go ahead, Jack, far be it from me to argue with you. (1) calamitousClotho: Take it to the alchemiter maybe? (3) gaslampTragedian: I suppose. (3) gaslampTragedian: I'll go ahead and make the access key...oh and I suppose I'll use the effigy I already have as well (1) calamitousClotho: Right right (1) calamitousClotho: Well, you know how to use them. (3) gaslampTragedian: I'll snap the neck of the effigy to intiate the transfer, easy peasy (3) gaslampTragedian: Oh but before I do (1) calamitousClotho: Yes Jack? (3) gaslampTragedian: I'll get in my wrist watch computer (3) punctualPilferer: punctualPilferer is griefing aquiredCarne (3) punctualPilferer: PP: sucker.jpg (1) calamitousClotho: Snapping it? (12) Nate: AC: no thanks (3) punctualPilferer: yep (12) Nate: AC: I've got my jerky (1) calamitousClotho: DEAN HOWARD, Bard of Void, has entered the Land of Banners and Dragons (1) calamitousClotho: JACK OSWALD, $&#(*)_----- (1) calamitousClotho: crackerJack1337, Thief of Time, has Re-entered the Medium (1) calamitousClotho: ERROR (1) calamitousClotho: ERROR (1) calamitousClotho: ERROR (1) calamitousClotho: Reinitiallizing (1) calamitousClotho: Stack Overflow Error in Object: Player (1) calamitousClotho: Reinitializing (1) calamitousClotho: crackerJack1337, has reentered the game as the Lord of Doom. (1) calamitousClotho: The door to the closet falls open, and Dean Howard rolls out and onto the floor, bound and gagged. (12) Nate: AC: WHAT (12) Nate: AC: YOU SON (12) Nate: AC: OF A (12) Nate: AC: BITCH (12) Nate: AC: NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME (1) calamitousClotho: It appears that "jack" is gone, You see that there is a black wig, and a pair of green lennon shades on the ground. (1) calamitousClotho: Dean, how are you trying to escape your bonds? (12) Nate: AC: no one must know of this (10) Dean: yes ** (10) Dean flails around ** (1) calamitousClotho: I know you're trying to escape (1) calamitousClotho: HOW are you trying to escape? strength or flexibility (3) gearworkTender: {S} Jack: Re-Enter (10) Dean: fexibility (1) calamitousClotho: Roll athletics Dean (3) gearworkTender: {S} Dean: Enter (10) Dean: ((one sec)) ** (12) Nate looks dumbfounded ** (10) Dean: ((thats a d4 right (10) Dean: 1d4+4 => 2,4 = (6) (1) calamitousClotho: it's 4dF plus whatever your athletics is, dean (10) Dean: 4d4+4 => 4,4,2,4,4 = (18) (1) calamitousClotho: Not 4d4, Dean, 4dF (10) Dean: whats that)) (1) calamitousClotho: and is athletics your pinnacle skill (1) calamitousClotho: it's a fudge die, dean, it's what you roll (4) beau: (4df+4) (10) Dean: d12+4 => d12+4 (10) Dean: 4dF+4 => 1,-1,-1,0,4 = (3) (1) calamitousClotho: Good (1) calamitousClotho: There (1) calamitousClotho: You manage to wriggle out of the bonds after weeks of being in the closet (1) calamitousClotho: and someone has TRASHED your room. (10) Dean: WHAT THE FUCK (12) Nate: AC: that's what I said (10) Dean: TA: Wow, I can not belive this (12) Nate: AC: you can't believe this? (12) Nate: AC: I just fucking witnessed (12) Nate: AC: I don't even know (10) Dean: TA: well I can considering I have been lockedin a closet for the last week (10) Dean: TA: also i have somthing to deal with (10) Dean: ((gonna post that log now CC, so they know why)) (1) calamitousClotho: ok (12) Nate: AC: Yeah, sure I think I need to lie down (12) Nate: AC: I need to process shit (1) calamitousClotho: TA (1) calamitousClotho: you look out your window, and realize you're in a small village, perched on the back of a great dragon. You can see towns and castles nearby on the backs of pther dragons, and people riding very small dragons, flying between them. ** (12) Nate lets it sink in, just how much he fucked up ** ** (10) Dean looks for the bomb, due to go off any second now ** (3) gearworkTender: Dean, said "bomb" is an open bucket, you're pretty sure at the rate it's evaporating it would have taken hours to kill you (10) Dean: TA: Hey Nate (12) Nate: AC: yeah? (10) Dean: TA: I think we should warn the other players, don't you? (12) Nate: AC: no shit (10) Dean: Ta: Also great work on freeing me from my prison ** (10) Dean rolls his eyes ** (12) Nate: AC: hey (12) Nate: AC: I couldn't see you were in there (12) Nate: AC: I'm not a genius you know (10) Dean: TA: well on a brighter note, have you seen how cool it looks outside (12) Nate: AC: yeah (12) Nate: AC: and dangerous (10) Dean: TA: meh the worst that could happen is i could fall off (12) Nate: AC: you say that like (12) Nate: AC: it's not a big deal (10) Dean: TA: Thats cause it isn't, i alwas carry a parachute on me, anyways i think it's time for me to explore. (10) Dean: TA: Also one more thing (12) Nate: AC: ok (12) Nate: AC: yeah? (10) Dean: TA: That bastard Jack is mine (12) Nate: AC: only if you beat me to him (12) Nate: AC: He fucked me over too (10) Dean: TA: last time i checked, you weren't locked in a closet for a week. (10) Dean: TA: I had to drink my on pee to survie (10) Dean: TA: MY GOD DAMMEN PEE (12) Nate: AC: last time I checked (12) Nate: AC: you didn't let a goddamn (12) Nate: AC: whatever that was (12) Nate: AC: into our game (10) Dean: TA: good point, Tell you what we can take him down together (12) Nate: AC: fair is fair (12) Nate: AC: looks like he'dbe a tough bastard anyhow (10) Dean: TA: thats why we gotta explore are lands, get stronger, and to be honest, i think he was afraid of me (10) Dean: TA: i mean why else would he lock me up (12) Nate: AC: dunno (12) Nate: AC: he messed with the wrong player though (10) Dean: TA: all he said when we talked was that void players were slippery what ever that means (10) Dean: TA:You got that right (12) Nate: AC: I'm still his server player (10) Dean: TA: techniclly your my server player (12) Nate: AC:I guess, but still, next time I see him, I serve him a few slugs of hot lead (12) Nate: AC: preferably in his face (10) Dean: TA: anyways i'm off to expore, and maybe do a little diving ** (10) Dean puts on a flight suit ** (12) Nate: AC: ok Game disconnected!